The Sidekick ShowEric Needles Discovery
by MaliceInlist
Summary: Is life always what we make it out to be? Because Eric can't tell...is it right to love a villan, even if she makes your heart turn, and your mind numb


**Sidekicks. **

**Turning the Wheels of Fate.  
>Chapter I:Prison Relese. <strong>

What could today bring? Mabey a new fate? New life...a different choice. She sighed and fiddled with the cold metal tray her dinner had come in on, rather than placed in the normal prison sector she was placed in the EDV section. Her name was Mandy Struction. Sighing into her hand once more she continued to twiddle the metal tray around her thigh, her soft brown eyes fixated on the front of her cell. It was rather sparce, only a small cot in one corner, a desk, and a single small window for air. But the window was made of pure Titanium, nothing she had ould ever cut through that. Mandy pulled her feet closer, missing the feel of her sesmo shoes, the warm elegance of her room. Her original dress now confinscated and in place she was given these drab orange prison robes. But it couldn't have been so bad...if not for her idot of a partner in crime, ditching her at the scene. She clentched her fist angrily and grinded her teeth just at the mere thought of him. Stupid boy...abandoning thier villian partner, just because that so called Maxum man was going to make an apperance. But the one thing she lingered on...is finding somewhere she belonged.

Life was never good, all for the beggining of her teen years when she'd met Eric Needles. The boy made her heart flutter, he could make her laugh...he even let her into Sidekick academy...but. She expecte him to hate her, find her and punish her. Then the day when he arrived at her familys doorstep and actually...became her friend. They had a secret friendship for almost 4 years, until their times became less and less...until she was shipped away to another city for a few weeks...a test as her parents called it.  
>But the most painfull memorie was of four months prior. When her parents the structions were...killed. All but her. That day when they were testing a new anti-matter doomsday device...and somthing went horribly wrong. It was only supposed to suck the power from Super heros...good guys! But when they activated it...her mom collapsed, daddy went comatose, somthing horrible...because it had malfunctioned. And only she was left, the Struction supercomputer VEdTA to control thier corporation. As she as locked up two weeks later after shoplifting for food...after the computer locked her out. But now...her sentance was almost over. Only two more days...because on August 21st Mandy would be free...and alone.<p>

Perhaps she was too self idulged to notice someone had slipped thier eyes to view her from her small prison cell...and as a soft pale gas fluttered through the room...she found herself falling asleep.

*Eric Needles*

Eric stopped cautiously, looking around the corner before he quickly made a mad dash for freedom. The Sidekick Academys doors keeping his mind sharp, ears tuned, and he could only hear the mad pounding of his legs on the pavement. He'd changed in the 4 years since he'd passed his first two years there. Now he was in the upper class's, and things had become much more harder. He'd grown to a good height about 5'5", his head neck now more visible as his head changed from its rounded apperance to more that of a actual person. His hair still done in a small tuff, falling short on its sides. His arms and legs with slight lean muscle, less so than his chest. In all words a person could call him handsom, but most saw him as a nerd, outcast. All aside from his friend Kiki who continually stalked him.

Finally reaching the doors he quickly ran in and saw the halls were empty. "Ahhh not again!" He shouted to himself, making a run for his classroom. Then of all the times, the emergency bell rang. Eric stopped dead in his tracks and looked up hearing a slight buzzing as the ear shattering alarm rung through the school. "Of course...of all days." He mumbled to himself, before a sudden explosion deturred his thoughts. Looking back he saw a large stained blac robot, its red eyes on him, "Oh crap..." He gulped as it lunged, letting out a metallic screech. Eric regained his sense's and quickly dodged, making his way through the winding hallways suddenly smacking into a wall. "A dead end! Oh come on! This is not my day..." He said glumly turning as the machine approached its body tearing through the hallway. A crie than rang out from above him as a figure fell from the ceiling. Her hair was ink black hanging barely past her shoulders in soft curls. A large set of robotic hands emerging from her silvery blue backpack. "Don't worry Eric rescue is here!" she announced, her green eyes on him lovingly, her striped green and yellow tie wavering. It was Kitty. She had changed as well her deciding to let her hair grow out, developing a tender bust at her chest, upgrading her bag to hide devious mechanical hands to help her fight. Quickly pressing a few buttons the tips of her robotic hands turned into mallets, a mischevious smirk on her face before she lunged in and began to pound at the machines face. Letting out slight crackles of anger as her mallets quickly swiped up and down its hidious features, leaving dents and cuts in its thick black metal. Then came as most would say the craziest and most lethal student in all of Sidekick academy. Trevor Troublemeyer. Ramming into the machines side from an angle, his unique helmet now able to turn into a pair of sharp metal horns. "Come on dude! Let me in on the party!" He yelled impailing the machines torso, before flinging it down the hall with his head. He'd changed as well, his bald spot finally growing in, sporting a messy head of black hair, his head rounding to look normal much like Erics, but he still wore his Prussian Helmet almost at all times, aside from the rare times he needed to scratch his head. Then came the final person, one he'd long ago grown out of crushing on, but he still could get enticed by her bold beauty. Vana. She seemed to come out of no where quickly diving before a loud scaping of metal was heard, the robot going still before its head toppled off its shoulders. Brushing her hands off on the sleek blue skinny jeans she wore. Her shirt a image of a heart encompased with yellow rings, and a pale yellow color. Her hair had grown as well, but not by much, tending to keep it at shoulder length for fighting. Then she turned to Eric and snarled. "Needles! You couldn't have helped at all? I mean come on this is the third drill you've screwed up on." He shyly rubbed his head feeling Kitty grasp his hand and help him to his feet. "I slept in a little today..." Vana quickly cut him off, sending a fist at him, sending Eric flying into a nearby group of with a thud he opened his eyes slightly and sighed. "I guess I deserved that." He murmured standing awkwardly and cracking his back. "Well come on, I don't want Slopstick to mark us because of you!" She sneered quickly taking off while Kitty came to his aid, Trevor speaking under his breath at Vana, as Eric rose wearily making his way to class.

*Room 208 Slopstick 101.*

The class was bustling, students hurrying to finish thier end of the day project. Slopstick sat lay lazily back in his floating chair, snoring away as his students diligently worked away on their assignments. Eric sat in the far back, his desk crammed with work, tests, his friend Trevor sitting to the side playing on his Playstation vita. "Dude, why are you so anal about school...Like I got this plan." He set his pencil down and groaned. "Trevor, if it involves blowing up the school with somthing from your grampas basement, than no." Trevor looked down dissapointed and continued clicking on his game, Erics pencil rythemically tapping against paper as he tried to work against the clock. then glancing over at his friend he carefully opened his desk, looking at a picture of the four of them, silently moving it up and viewing a picture of the one and only Mandy Struction. He smiled at the picture, he'd kept it here for as long as he'd met her almost. After his initial crush on her turned into somthing a little more, somthing he knew would be completly unorthadox. But last he'd heard she was in Prison...somthing about shoplifting, and then blowing up one of the registers. Ever since she got shipped off to some other city by her parents they grew less close until he never saw her, except for the rare galnce as she hurried to leave from his vision. But now...he knew she was in prison...for a while. No one knew how long, but he missed her truthfully...sliding the image back and sighing. Finishing a few more pages of work and clicking on his shrink-O-matic. The papers now put down to the size of index cards. Carefully he picked them up and walked up to the front, dropping them on the desk and resizing them, Slopstick awakening in suprize. As Eric never turned in work before others...he always waited till the last minute, getting the fine detail in, walking away with some students eyeing him strangly, especially Kitty, and Vana. Before he sat back at his desk and palced hi head down, sleeping away the last few minutes of class...cursing himself for not being able to stop thinking...about Mandy.

**Chapter II-Wrong and Relesed**


End file.
